buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakate Onigashira
Sakate Onigashira of the Dark Arts is the henchman that works for Wisdom at Chaos Control Company. His buddy monster is Oni Boss, Kid Ibuki . Personality Like Davide Yamazaki, but even worse, for he tends to trick people and laughs at them when they found out. He also likes to taunt people when he fights, making the opponent lose their cool, but does not cheat. As a buddyfighter, he is also a bad loser. Anime Biography Sakate is first seen in Episode 1 when he appears in Dragon World to capture Batzz as the Chaos Control Company needs him. However, Gao Mikado intervenes and Sakate challenges him to a Buddyfight. Sakate uses a simple Katana World deck with CHAOS Yamigedo as his buddy and has aggresive monsters like Blood Knife, Kimensai and Rampage, Chizomegumo. However, Gao manages to win the game with Batzz and the impact Thunder Lance X Tempest Buster!, and Sakate flees. He was seen later that episode in the Chaos Headquarters as Wisdom destroys Chaos Yamigedo, for he thinks that it's weak. Sakate appears later in the series disguised and he's the representative for Katana World in the World Buddy Masters. Before his fight with Noboru Kodo, he approached them and claimed that he's Noboru's Number 1 fan to trick Noboru. Before the fight begins, Noboru told Sakate to give him all he got, and he immediately revealed himself and laughed at Noboru, causing him to lose focus. Sakate uses his true deck-the Oni Assassins this time, and he manage to win easily by buddycalling Oni Boss, Kid Ibuki at Noboru's turn and uses Demon Way, Sakurafubuki to nullify Noboru's Divine Protection of Shalsana. Before his fight with Gao Mikado, he disguised himself as Noboru and entered Gao's house with Zanya Kisaragi who was also going there. His disguise however, was found out slowly as he didn't do what Noboru usually does like reacting to the word "Kitten Shirt" and calls Sakate his hero, and the real Noboru showed up at Gao's house later. As the two Noboru's argued, Chibi Panda was instructed by Batzz and he swung his sword to both Noboru's. The real one, who was slow and clumsy was hit and Sakate dodged it with instinct, ultimately revealing himself. Sakate flees, but Batzz managed to caught up himself and went to his real form. Sakate told Batzz about the Chaos company, but soon ran away when Gao and Mini Panda found them. During the semi-finals, Sakate unleashes the Ambush ability perfectly, calling a monster to the center again at Gao's turn and destroys Replenisher, Pentar with his item Dark Arms, Soaring Blade, preventing an extra attack. He also used the Ambush ability offensively by using Optics Operation, Shrouded Strawcoat to buddycall Kid Ibuki via Ambush. During Gao's turn, he uses Ninja Arts, Snake Gaze to rest Batzz to prevent his Triple Attack. Sakate starts to taunt Gao by asking Batzz is his strongest buddy, but Gao calmly replies and uses Batzz X Again to restand Batzz and uses Thunder Lance X Heaven Buster! to finish Sakate. Sakate returns at episode 12 in an attempt to kidnap Batzz, but was immediately found out and Gao managed to enter the scene in time. Sakate was about to chase Batzz when they took off for Wisdom but Gaito Kurouzu stopped them and challenged him in a buddyfight. Sakate ultimately lost for not finishing Gaito in time and Death Count, ~Requiem~ activates. Sakate manages to escape in time. It was later found out that Sakate is in the Chaos Three, but doesn't get along with the other two. He also worries about his future as he lost to Gao twice and was scared that Wisdom would dispose of him. During X All-Stars, Sakate sells octopus-less octopus dumplings at the venue of the GGG Cup. He bears no proof that he is currently affiliated with the Chaos Control Company, or even still Buddies with Kid Ibuki. Trivia *He is the second character to use a Hundred Demons card outside of H, the first being Devil Destroy Bigmachine . **However, he is the first character to use a Yamigedo card (CHAOS Yamigedo) other than Bolt. *He is said to be the new version of Davide Yamazaki because of their many similarities: **Both are yellow-black haired antagonists of their appearance seasons. **Both have a strong affiliation to the main antagonists of their seasons. **Both wear clothing related to thier group. (Davide wears the standard Disaster uniform while Sakate has the Chaos symbol on his hoodie. **Both have terrible habits to their opponents.(Davide cheats while Sakate insults his opponents) **Both were said to be not worth being called buddyfighters. *He had the record for gaining the most life in one turn: 13 life. (4 On The Alert+ Buddy Gift) **He also held the record for getting the highest life points in game for using a flag other than Dragon Zwei. **However, he is beaten by Masato Rikuo at 25 life. *In the second episode of BuddyFight X All Stars, Noboru Kodo reveals that his last name might not be Onigashira, but actually Kito, even if Sakate himself denies it and says the previous is his last name. Gallery For a full gallery of Sakate, see Sakate Onigashira/Gallery. Buddyfight Records Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Buddyfighter Category:Katana World User Category:Villains